Justice to Believe
Justice to Believe is the main theme for Wild Arms 5. Unlike past Wild Arms, Nana Mizuki, who voiced Rebecca in the game, sang the opening theme, rather than Kaori Asoh. The song plays twice: One, during the opening sequence (after the prologue), and the second time during the battle with the final boss, Legio Volsung. Lyrics :INTRO :Love...it's in my justice :Bara no shiro, fukaku tozasareta :Shinku no hana, rin to sakihokoru :Kakusenai, kimi wo sagashiteru :Sabitsuita, kizuato ha...tashika na, jikan de kakikeshite :Ikidzuku, kodou de, yami wo uchinuiteku :Garasu no niji wo ukabeta suna no ue :Ashita wo utau yori :Sou... tada kono te de tsuyoku, kimi wo dakishimeru :Tooku de kirameku asa ni obiezu ni :Subete wo miseru nara :Hohoende, shimeshiteku, tagiru kokoro wo! Boku no yuku beki michi wo! :Yume no naka wo mayoioyogu you ni :Mogaiteru miugoki mo dekizu :Usureyuku kioku tadotteru :Junsui na ketsui sae tameiki nando mo kuu wo kiru :Hontou ha kidzuiteru kowashitai genjitsu :Chikadzuku owari wo tsugeru shiroi ame :Yasuragi furiharai :Sou... tada kono te ni tsuyoku kimi wo kizamikomu :Yoku nita keshiki wo hiroge natsukashimu :Nigebasho nante iranai :Tachimukau uso no nai shin no makuake kimi ga soko ni iru kara! :(Justice, believe!) :"Kore de ii" shiranu uchi ni kakete ita warui anji :Yasashii kimi ni amaete ita :Taisetsu na kizuna mune ni arukidasu :Utsukushiku moeru yuzurenu omoi :Kondo ha kimi ni todoketai :Garasu no niji wo ukabeta suna no ue :Ashita wo utau yori :Sou... tada kono te de tsuyoku kimi wo dakishimeru :Tooku de kirameku asa ni obiezu ni :Subete wo miseru kara :Hohoende shimeshiteku tagiru kokoro wo boku no yuku beki michi wo! English translation :Love... It's in my justice :I was trapped deep in a castle of thorny roses :Those crimson flowers are coldly in full bloom :They can't hide it; I'm searching for you :My rusted scars erased all certain moments I had :And with a hammering heartbeat, they shot through the darkness :Rather than insisting on an illusory tomorrow :Over the sand on which a glass rainbow floated, :Yes... I'll simply hold you tight in these arms of mine :If I show you everything without fearing the hopeful morn :Glittering in the distance, :I'll reveal it all with a smile: my hot-blooded heart, the path I must traverse� :Just as if I were swimming aimlessly through a dream :Struggling, and unable to move about, :I'm pursuing my ever more diluted memories :So long as my determination is pure, my breath will cut through the void :many times over :The truth is, I've realized that I want to destroy the reality of my instincts� :The white rain that foretells the approaching end :Will shake off the empty peace :Yes... And simply etch your name deep in these arms of mine :I will spread out a very familiar scenery and yearn for it :I don't need any refuges :I will face the opening act, true and without lies, because that's where you are :"This is good enough"--a bad hint made before I knew it :I clung to your kindness :My important bonds begin to walk through my chest :This time, I want you to know :My beautifully burning, indispensable feelings :Rather than insisting on an illusory tomorrow :Over the sand on which a glass rainbow floated, :Yes... I'll simply hold you tight in these arms of mine :If I show you everything without fearing the hopeful morn :Glittering in the distance, :I'll reveal it all with a smile: my hot-blooded heart, the path I must traverse Relation to the game The song familiarizes with many story elements in the game, mainly Avril Vent Fleur, and her eternal love and sacrifice for Dean. :Yes... I'll simply hold you tight in these arms of mine - Avril's request to Dean for him to stand still and let her hold him. :I'm pursuing my ever more diluted memories - Avril's amnesia. :The white rain that foretells the approaching end - The Darkness Tear, possibly? :I clung to your kindness - One of the things Avril loves about Dean is his selflessness. :My beautifully burning, indispensable feelings - Avril loves Dean, and always will. Music Video Category:Music Category:Wild Arms 5